Wooden Swings
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Wooden swings? Yeah, they're fun...reliable? Not exactly...but, sometimes...even when Aang finds it hard to admit, falling is...fun. xD


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm back to writing Avatar one-shots! Yes! I've read some stories, got some inspiration, had some ideas, and here it is! I want this one to be calm, relaxing, something new and approved. Well, I hope you enjoy this! Post-Finale, I think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Inspiration: Hm. I've read a lot of great stories which have inspired me to continue writing some Avatar, music as always, and life in general..**

**ENJOY!(:**

–

The calming breeze ran throughout the house. Sprinkles of rain began to fall, and Katara counted how many hit the window at once. _One, two, three..._

She was sitting on the small furry chair, legs over one arm, and her back against the other. She sighed deeply.

"Katara?" Aang asked.

She lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Hi, Aang."

Quietness filled the room, making the rain feel and sound like a million shattered pieces of glass hitting the house.

"Something wrong?" he asked, staring deeply into her cerulean blue eyes.

"No, not really."

It was mostly just small talk, nothing new.

"Wow, it's raining a lot," he commented.

Katara giggled at that.

"Where's Zuko?" she asked him.

"Ah, Fire Lord duties never end."

That was enough for her to know he was out in the rain, running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

Suddenly, a third person walked into the room.

"Oh," Suki breathed, looking to where Aang sat on the floor, and Katara sitting on the chair.

"Oh, no," Katara said, blushing.

Suki thought they must've been talking privately or something.

"Heh, so how's it going?" Aang said, clearly flustered.

"Pretty good...I just wanted to ask Katara something," she said innocently, still blushing.

"Oh...well, I have to go, so...I'll talk to you later, Katara," Aang said, waving.

She didn't really know what about, but waved anyway, with an added smile.

"So, what's up, Suki?"

"Nothing really...I was just wondering...what do you think Sokka would-"

"Would what?" he asked, suddenly in the room.

Suki blushed and went over to hug him.

"When'd you get home...from running errands?" she stuttered.

"Now." He said is sarcastically, and gave her a quick hug before running outside to make fun of Zuko some more.

"Well," Suki sighed, "I wanted to know what you think he'd like for his birthday...I know it's in a few weeks, but I just really wanna get him something nice, you know?"

Katara laughed a little at that.

"Well, of course! You _are _his girlfriend. Anyway, I think he'll like anything from you. As long as you add a special touch to it."

"Thanks, Katara," Suki said, and smiled before leaving the room.

–

"Hey, Aang!" she called, running to the backyard. He was sitting on the big wooden swing, throwing some bread into the turtle ducks' pond. Zuko said that it was a necessity to have it here if they were to live together.

"Oh, hi, Katara!"

She sat down next to him on the swing.

"So...how's it going? Did you want to tell me something?" she said cautiously.

"Oh...that. Well, sorta. Nothing major, though. It was just a...reminder," he said sweetly, looking down to the ground. Sometimes, his youngness caught up with him when he tried to be flirtatious.

"That's okay. What is it?" she said, smiling a huge flirtatious grin.

"I just wanted to remind you...you're the best girlfriend in the world," he said, looking up to meet her cerulean gaze.

"Thanks, Aang. Well, you're the best boyfriend in the universe," she said, grinning a small triumphant grin.

"Well, you're the best girlfriend in the stratosphere!" he said, leaning toward her.

"Well, you're the best boyfriend in all of the galaxies out there!" she said, leaning toward his grey eyes.

"Okay...you win, I guess...nope! You're the greatest girlfriend in the entire Heavens!" he said, grinning.

And then, Katara ended it with a kiss.

There was a small creak, and then, as abruptly as ever, the wooden swing broke beneath them.

The two, now on the ground, laughed into the kiss, smiling lips against smiling lips.

–

**A/N: Sorry you guys, I just needed a little Kataanging action. **

**After this one-shot, expect a LOT more to come...but they'll be a little more revised, seeing as sometimes the characters tend to be OOC. It may take a while, but I think it'll be worth it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Drop a review, please!**

**-Regan. **

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**:) **


End file.
